el malo
by shely.pattinson
Summary: que pasaria si bella tiene un agujero en su corazon gracias a edward y ni siquiera jacob puede borrar. ExB sonfics cancion el malo aventura


**Los personajes son total y completamente de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con mi imaginación. **

''el malo''

Recuerdo que Edward siempre me decía que lo olvidaría y que siempre yo estaría para él, como ahora que ya no tengo ni un parentesco con el pero igual lo visito , claro me presento mi nombre es Isabella Swan , vivo en new York , 22 años, comprometida con alguien que no amo llamado Jacob , el es muy correcto para mí y yo necesito alguien como Edward pero como el entro a la cárcel y Jacob me pidió una oportunidad claro que después de que Edward llevaba un año y medio en la cárcel por matar a james en la calle por decir que yo tenía algo con él.

Flashbacks.

Edward llego muy sobresaltado a la casa.

Bella-dijo Edward

Edward ¿Qué pasa amor? Te noto raro sobresaltado

Bella-me dijo en tono molesto-¿conoces a james?

James-pensé- claro es un ex amigo

Nunca lo pensé de ti, yo que cuantas veces te hice mía compartí mi cama sin pudor alguno ahora me traicionas-dijo Edward muy molesto.

Pero Edward ¿¡que mierda te pasa! –dijo bella al borde de las lagrimas

¿Claro tú piensas que nada se sabe ¡Se que me engañas con james!

! QUE¡-dijo bella

Que ¿acaso me dirás que no es cierto?

Amor, yo a ti te amo sería incapaz

Lo último que vi. es que Edward tomo su pistola y salió

Fin Flashbacks.

Después de eso Edward me dijo que huyera de él y que no valía la pena ya que él era una persona mala que había matado a alguien ciego por los celos y quizás que haría después, minutos después llega la policía y lleva a Edward detenido.

**El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.**

**Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**

**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**

Adelante-dijo el policía -¿lleva algo?

No, no llevo nada.

OK, puede pasar

Paso a el vidrio y Edward ya estaba hay

Hola te vine a ver-dije nerviosa

Si me di cuenta-dijo Edward

¿Qué te pasa Edward? Yo te vengo a ver y mira como me recibes

Dime que no me amas-dijo Edward serio

Pero edwa…-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?-dijo Edward queriendo saber pronto la respuesta

Edward entiende que…-

¿Qué quieres que entienda?

Edward tu ya no estás-golpeando el vidrio- ¡TU YA NO ESTAS!

Dime si me amas- dijo Edward

No te amo-le dijo mirando el suelo

Por una mierda! Isabella se que mientes ¡-dijo Edward alterado pegándole al vidrio y parándose de la silla

Se ha acabado el tiempo-dijo un policía viendo la escena

Adiós Edward- dijo bella

**Tu serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul.**

**Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud.**

Me dolió que Edward ni siquiera se dignara a despedirse, bueno obviamente le mentí, yo lo seguía amando, pero estaba con Jacob, hablando de él me acorde que hoy me había invitado a salir, me puse mi vestido de cuero negro como el que tanto le gustaba a Edward y a eso de las 7:00 P.m. tocaron mi puerta.

Hola amor-dijo jacobobo, perdón dijo Jacob (no es nada contra jake, vean el video y entenderás)

Hola bebe – dijo bella, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Bella-pensó un momento- !SACATE ESA ROPA INMEDIATAMENTE¡

Pero jaco-dijo bella

Nada de peros, que pensaran que tengo que una mujer de la calle-dijo Jacob

Ok, me voy a cambiar- dijo bella suspirando resignada

Edward no hubiera pensado eso, muy al contrario

Flashbacks.

Me puse mi vestido de cuero, con cortes en el abdomen y un descote pronunciado.

Suena el timbre

Abre amor-grito Bella

Amor-Edward quedo en shock-Wooow que te ves sexy-se acerco a bella, la tomo por la cintura y le susurro- cuando te vistes así no me dan ganas de salir; y tomarte aquí mismo y hacerte mía encima de esta mesa.

Por mí, ni una objeción-dijo bella

Y esa tarde no salimos, nos quedamos hay entregándonos uno a otro como si la vida dependiera de eso, sin pudor alguno, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa y ese fue la tarde más feliz de mi vida, bueno y el vestido quedo tirado en el suelo, mas roto de lo que estaba.

Fin flashbacks

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.**

**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro**

Esa tarde Jacob me llevo a cenar y tuve que cambiarme de atuendo, fui con un vestido azul, con un poco de descote, Jacob igual discutió un poco sobre que era descotado y cosas así, pero yo seguí con mi camino y no le hice caso.

Íbamos caminando por las calles de mi ciudad y de la nada se nos aparece un grupo de hombre que me empiezan a gritar muchas idioteces como !Si fueras mía, no te traería así por la calle¡ o también ! las puertas de el cielo están abiertas por que se caen los ángeles¡ cuando de repente se nos acerca un tipo y me dio un agarrón,

Oye, a ti que mierda te pasa que andas dando agarrones (es cuando te tocan el muslo o cosas así) así por así en la calle.-exclame

Pero si no tienes novio-dijeron ellos

Yo…yo... Yo so...Y su no...Vio-dijo Jacob más asustado que yo.

Claro y que haces, por ella-dijeron 3 individuos acercándose de a poco a Jacob- que pasa si yo…. ¿te pegara?-dijo acercándose cada vez mas.

Nada, solo no lo sé-dijo alejándose

Eres un idiota, debería pegarte por estar perdiendo a la mujer más hermosa y no valorarla-dijo esto levantando su puño.

Vamos Jacob-dijo bella, sacándolo de ahí rápidamente.

Recuerdo que cuando con Edward me pasaba esto, el era el que me protegería a mí, no yo a él.

Flashbacks.

Estábamos sentado en la plaza y de repente llego un grupo de jóvenes y me quedaron mirando, pero solamente me miraban a mí y Edward se dio cuenta se paro y fue donde ellos

Dejen de mirarla-les dijo –ella es mía, y de nadie más.

Pero que quieres que hagamos si es hermosa, si tu chica nos excita solo con mirarla-dijeron viéndome cada vez con más deseo y pasión en sus ojos.

Lindo-dijo Edward sarcásticamente- acéptalo ella me excita a mí, se entrega a mí, a mi me calienta la cama, a mi es a quien más desea en su vida y lo es todo para mí.- después de ese discurso de "amor" se puso serio y les advirtió- a la próxima que solamente la miren les saco la mierda aquí mismo y no se los mando a decir con nadie, yo no doy mas de una oportunidad, la próxima ya saben lo que viene.

¿Que te pasa? Ella puede ver a quien quiera y si quiero voy y le robo un beso..-dijo el mas "valiente" de todos

Bueno esto-Edward se acerca y le pega un combo en la cara- y la próxima no será un combo

Edward por favor detente, no hagas nada por favor hazlo por mí-dijo bella empujándolo y dándole pequeños besos para que se tranquilizara.

Se alejaron de a poco de esa plaza bella con los nervios de punta y Edward concentrado.

Dime algo Bella, háblame de algo para no devolverme y no ir y sacarle la cabeza a eso tipos-dijo Edward tratando de conversar algo

Bueno si llegamos rápido a casa te daré un regalito-dijo bella pícaramente

Entonces apurémonos... Dijo Edward apurando el paso.

Llegaron a la casa y Edward empezó a besarla con mucho deseo y esa tarde nuevamente se entregaron el uno a otro con mucho deseo y pasión como si la vida fuera y dependiera de eso

Fin Flashbacks

**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**

**Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.**

**No tiene la táctica adecuada para arrancarme de tu pecho.**

Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.

Llegamos a la casa, yo enfurecida con Jacob, por que no es capaz de hacer nada para protegerme, pueden haber sido hasta violadores, por Dios ¡ VIOLADORES! Pero no hizo nada.

Pero amor, que quieres que hiciera-dijo Jacob con cara de, por dios me iban a pegar- solo les respondí lo que era cierto soy tu novio ¿Qué más quieres que hiciera?

Mm... No se, yo creo que !No ser tan pasivo es una opción¡-dije con voz mas alterada de lo normal.

Amor-dijo Jacob

Nada de amor, Jacob ya me tienen cansada tus actitudes de idiota, que no hace nada cuando a su novia la tratan mal, entiende, yo me puedo aburrir y irme de este lugar por tus idioteces o hasta por otro hombre, pero por que no lo hago, por que te amo.-¿en verdad lo amaba?, no lo se, eso creo si lo amo.

Bella tu amas a Jacob no a Edward- ángel

Bella tu amas a Edward no ha Jacob- desde el otro lado lo mencionaba el diablo

, y si ¿era verdad? Y si ¿amo a Edward en vez de Jacob?

Flashbacks..

Edward idiota, como me haces una escena de celos en la calle, parece que crees que soy de tu propiedad-Dije enfurecida

Jajajajaj, primero que nada ¿Qué más quieres que hiciera? Que me quedara como un idiota, parado hay viendo como ven a MI novia y tercero, tu eres y siempre serás de mi propiedad-dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

Sueña Edward sueña-dije sarcásticamente, ya que sabia que era verdad lo que Edward decía.

Dime que es mentira, si fuera mentira no me responderías asi cuando hago esto- me tomo por la espalda, acerco su pecho a mi espalda y sentí al miembro de Edward por detrás, automáticamente solté un gemido- no responderías así a mis caricias ni mis juegos.

Bella sabiendo que su cuerpo no le seguía el juego de "No le responderé nada a Edward", se quedo estática sin decir nada ya que sabia que diría algo poco coherente

O acaso te resiste a esto-Edward lentamente empezó a bajar desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula., con besos mariposa. Siento como te relajas solo, sígueme el juego.

No Edward, hoy no-dije sin saber por que su voz salió tan normal siendo que estaba muy nerviosa

Segura-dijo Edward besando su espalda.

Mierda-el cuello, era mi punto débil, acto seguido me gire y empezamos un beso sin desenfreno, cargado de pasión y deseo.

Así terminamos el día entregándonos el uno al otro, Yaa que en verdad se volvió una costumbre para nosotros

Es verdad que las reconciliaciones son las mejores-dijo Edward

Si….Ed...Ward. Dame m….as –exclame excitada

Bueno y así finalizo la tarde.

Fin flashbacks

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No bastan los morales, y ser fiel.**

**Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**

**Tu serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul.**

**Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud.**

Hoy Edward cumplía su condena, por matar a james, no se que haría voy con el o ¿me quedo con Jacob?

Mientras meditaba, suena el timbre, era Jacob con un ramo de rosas

Amor, yo debo decirte algo importante-dijo Jacob emocionado

Empieza-dijo bella impaciente.

Bella, todas estas cosas, momentos, salidas y otras han sido muy especial para mí, bella tu lo eres todo para mi, mis brazos, mis manos, mis ojos todo. Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Jacob nervioso

No-dijo bella quedando rápidamente pálida

¿Cómo? Pero si nosotros nos amamos amor- dijo Jacob

Lo siento-dijo saliendo del edificio con su bebe porche negro y fue rumbo a la cárcel.

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.**

**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**

**Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.**

Edward cumplía su condena a las cuatro en punto y bella estaba a las tres cincuenta y cuatro, pone la radio y llega la hora ,las puertas se abren y lo primero que visualizo fue la cara de Edward muy feliz corriendo en dirección al auto, lo rodeo para quedar frente a la puerta del piloto y la retiro de este rápidamente para volver a poseer los labios que tanto había añorado durante 5 años, esos que tan solo un idiota como Edward o Jacob podían haber puesto en riesgo de pertenecer a otro individuo.

Que se supone que haces aquí- dijo Edward con una mirada un tanto confusa

La verdad es que ni yo misma lo se. Tan solo entiendo y creo que solo seré feliz contigo, nadie puede reemplazarte; ENTIENDE NADIE NUNA LO HARA JAMAS- dijo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Sabia que nunca me dejarías-dijo Edward muy feliz

Como te voy a olvidar si tu eres el único que tiene un pacto misterioso con mi alma y mi cerebro-dijo bella feliz por haber tomado la decisión correcta

Te amo-dijo Edward admirando su rostro

Mas te amo yo MI malo-dijo bella. Recorrió por ultima vez su cara llena de alegría, esa que por hacerle caso a su conciencia hizo el esfuerzo vago de querer olvidarlo, la que por mas que tratasen de borrarla de su memoria no podrían.

Se fundieron en un ultimo beso y Edward dijo

Vamos baby a casa. No quiero seguir desperdiciando el tiempo en las calles mientras todos nos observan. No deben haber testigo del crimen que estoy a punto de cometer contigo

Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, soy TUYA POR SIEMPRE. Tu eres mi Villano, Mi malo

**No tiene la táctica adecuada para arrancarme de tu pecho.**

**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No bastan los morales, y ser fiel.**

**Si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**

Bueno este es mi primer fic, asique no sean tan duras .

Hay seguire escribiendo dejen reviews pulsen el botoncito y sere feliz

Besos


End file.
